That Cobra Show
by Red Witch
Summary: Just another day of madness, fistfights, fires, power struggles and interior design at Cobra.


**The disclaimer saying that I don't own any GI Joe characters has gone up in smoke. Just some more craziness taking off from the fic 'Dreadnoks Got a Dream'. Some call this random insanity. I call it….**

**That Cobra Show**

"Cor it's quiet around here," Zarana remarked as she entered the small lounge of Cobra's secret base.

"Yes it is rather peaceful for once, isn't it?" The Baroness remarked casually as she read a magazine on a couch.

"Destro and the Commander still in the infirmary?" Zarana asked.

"Uh huh," The Baroness nodded in the affirmative, never once looking up from her magazine.

"You really gave them a good shellacking," Zarana chuckled as she picked up a magazine and sat on another couch.

"They deserved it," The Baroness said. "Now that you mention it, it has been unusually quiet this day. Where are the Dreadnoks?"

"Still working on that TV pilot," Zarana said. "You know the one about a teenage Serpentor going to high school by day and running a ruthless terrorist organization by night?"

"To be fair, it's not exactly the worst idea for a television program ever made," The Baroness conceded.

"It is kind of funny," Zarana snickered. "A teenage dictator dealing with pimples, prom night and power struggles."

"You know I can actually see that?" The Baroness looked up from her magazine. "God knows the original Serpentor acted like a child."

"I know. They're trying to decide who to sell it to, Disney or Fox," Zarana shrugged. "Depends on how many swear words they leave in."

"No wonder it's so quiet," The Baroness remarked. "Coming up with a paragraph without any swears in it alone would be a challenge for the Dreadnoks."

"Coming up with **any kind** of paragraph would be a challenge for the Dreadnoks, period," Zarana snorted. "I swear if it wasn't for my brothers I'd have dumped that lot years ago. Actually I would have shot them and dumped their corpses in a swamp. Then I'd have collected the insurance policies on their lives. After staging a very messy accident involving a boat and a group of alligators of course."

"We all do stupid things for the men in our lives," The Baroness grumbled. "But at least you have an excuse. You're related to Zartan and Zandar. You can't turn your back on family."

"Technically you **can**, but it just makes things a bit stickier at family reunions," Zarana sighed. "I tell ya, you accidentally blow up **one** annoying cousin and nobody lets you forget about it! It's not like he didn't get what was coming to him. But everybody has to go on the side of the guy without any legs against the girl with the dynamite. It's just politics plain and simple."

"Tell me about it. Once I tracked down one of my great aunts who seemed all right until she found out about my lifestyle," The Baroness grumbled. "Judgmental old bat. Not like she didn't kill a few husbands in her day. I was so happy when I poisoned her. But getting her money even after faking her will was a nightmare! So many annoyed greedy cousins."

"If it's anything like my family I can imagine what a hassle that was," Zarana added.

"Fortunately for me half of them were over seventy so it was rather easy to induce a few heart attacks," The Baroness waved. "Still it was a hassle."

"It always is," Zarana remarked.

"I don't know why I stay with Destro, I really don't," The Baroness sighed. "I know that man has charisma but still I should know better."

"Can't have that much charisma if you broke both his legs and half of his ribs," Zarana remarked.

"He's still **alive** isn't he?" The Baroness challenged.

"Good point," Zarana shrugged.

"I take it your brothers are in there supervising the Dreadnok Writing Brigade?" The Baroness asked.

"Nah, Zandar went to Vegas with the Crimson Twins," Zarana remarked. "Got bored hanging around here."

"Where's your other brother?"

"Went off with Mindbender to get some supplies," Zarana waved. "Said something about getting some stuff before their expiration date runs out. Or a date for Mindbender that won't run out on him. Wasn't really paying attention."

"So basically what you are saying is that every other member of the Cobra High Command is either incapacitated or absent?" The Baroness realized.

"Yup," Zarana remarked. "It's just us left to run the show." She then picked her head up and looked at the Baroness. "Wait a minute…"

"Zarana are you thinking of what I am thinking of?" The Baroness realized.

"You mean if you're thinking that this is our chance to take over Cobra and run it ourselves?" Zarana asked.

"Exactly!" The Baroness stood up. "This once proud organization has become destitute and humiliated because of those arrogant male chauvinist pigs!"

"Which means it's time for us women to take charge and kick this group into high gear!" Zarana stood up. "Hell we couldn't do any worse than these morons!"

"Just my point!" The Baroness snapped. "I am tired of being treated as an inferior female whose interests only include shopping and making things easier for herself!"

"So am I! You know we have a lot of good ideas that just get passed over because we're women!" Zarana remarked.

"Now that no one can stop us we can put those ideas to good use," The Baroness agreed.

"Right! It's past time we took over Cobra and nothing can stop us!" Zarana agreed. "I'm with you sister!"

"Good! From now on, **we** are in charge of Cobra!" The Baroness said triumphantly.

"YEAH!" Zarana snapped.

"We shall implement our plans for destruction!" The Baroness snapped.

"YEAH!"

"We shall rule the world!" The Baroness yelled.

"YEAH!"

"But first we really need to redecorate this lounge," The Baroness said as she looked around the sparsely decorated room.

"Oh yeah," Zarana agreed. "Those couches so have to go. I mean they're turquoise. Hello, this is not the Seventies!"

"Yes. And would it have killed the Commander to put a rug in here?" The Baroness grumbled.

"Or better yet carpeting," Zarana agreed. "You know with the right kind of paint I think a beach sand colored carpet with high fibers would be perfect!"

"Right and I bet these walls would look perfect with the right paint," The Baroness said. "Cream beige or something like that."

"Oh and that TV…Definitely needs an upgrade," Zarana remarked. "Plus maybe some kind of entertainment hutch. Cherry or oak?"

"Let me call my designer," The Baroness pulled out a cell phone. "He'll know what colors are best."

"I'll get some swatches," Zarana agreed as she went out.

Meanwhile down the hall….

"Man it's been so long since we sat in the circle," Torch grinned in the smoky room.

"I know," Monkeywrench grinned. "Told you this would help us with our writing."

"It's getting my creative juices going," Ripper agreed. "What were we doing again?"

"We were writing our first season for that show we're pitching," Buzzer said.

"Oh right," Ripper said. "We're writing a show?"

"And you guys say my memory is toast," Torch groaned.

"Hmmmm…" Road Pig spoke in his Donald voice. "Toast. With lovely jam."

Then Road Pig spoke up in his other persona. "And Sc-Scones! Love them sc-scones!"

"Okay we need to get cracking and come up with other story ideas," Buzzer said. "Anybody got one?"

"I do," Monkeywrench said. "Get this; young Serpentor needs a date for the prom. So he clones himself a cheerleader to be his date. But something goes wrong and he accidentally creates like a dozen cheerleaders instead of one. And they go all crazy and stuff and he ends up sleeping with all of them and gets them pregnant! And then he's gotta decide to either destroy them because they're burning stuff and taking over the world, but on the other hand they all have his babies. But he's not ready to be a father yet and the cheerleader clones get angry and try to burn him down with the school! How's that for an after school special huh?"

"Damn it Monkeywrench, what did I say about making this too commercial?" Torch snapped. "We're looking for new and original ideas! Not the same stuff that's on every other show out there!"

"Exactly! Every teen drama out there has some cheerleader getting knocked up!" Buzzer agreed.

"The clone angle is admittedly a new twist but still…" Road Pig agreed in his Donald voice.

"It's a relevant topic for today's youth!" Monkeywrench defended.

"Pregnant cheerleader clones are a relevant topic?" Buzzer asked.

"It is if they're carrying flame throwers," Monkeywrench shrugged.

"I still say it's too commercial," Torch said.

"Well who **hasn't** knocked up a cheerleader in high school?" Ripper asked. "I know I could have used some information when that situation happened to me!"

"You knocked up a cheerleader?" Road Pig asked in his Donald voice.

"You went to **High School**?" Monkeywrench was stunned.

"Technically no," Ripper admitted. "I wasn't enrolled or anything. It was just a place for me to go and sell drugs and pick up chicks. My old lady was a dealer and she thought it would be a good idea if I went out and made new contacts."

"Really? I didn't know you were an entrepreneur," Road Pig said in his Donald voice.

"Not really. I either used or gave most of my product away," Ripper shrugged. "Still it wasn't all bad. Stole quarters and soda from the vending machines in the teacher's lounge. Stole car parts from the principal's car. Beat up some jocks and burned their varsity jackets. Hung out in the library to smoke and make rude doodles in the encyclopedias. Poker tournaments in the janitor's closet. Made time with some of the hot girls in the gym and under the bleachers. Those were the days. I tell ya, those three years I pretended to go to the tenth grade were some of the happiest of my life."

"So what happened? They kicked you out when you knocked up that girl?" Buzzer asked.

"No. That happened in my first year. And my second. Twice in my second actually. Nobody noticed anything until I made the stupidest mistake of my life," Ripper groaned.

"What'd you do? Sell drugs to an undercover cop?" Monkeywrench asked.

"No. I actually went to a couple of classes," Ripper groaned. "But in my defense it was shop class and I learned some really cool things you can do with a blowtorch and a hacksaw. Unfortunately the shop teacher was just starting to go off his meds and starting to take attendance and that's when things kind of went downhill…"

"I've said it before and I'll say it again," Torch said. "I will never understand the need for taking attendance. Look if you take a test and you pass it, you were obviously there and paying attention! And if you fail you weren't! What's the big deal? Most classrooms are overcrowded anyway. Why not let a few sneak out and slack off? They're the ones who don't want to be there in the first place! Why force them and put everyone else through the agony?"

"That way you can separate the nerds from the cool people," Monkeywrench said.

"Exactly! Another benefit!" Torch said. "Now I'm not really a fan of segregation but in this instance I think it helps."

"Rita Mae Skipton," Ripper thought aloud.

"Huh?" Torch blinked.

"That's one of the girls I knocked up. Cor, she was beaut," Ripper sighed. "She was one of those girls that still stayed hot even after they got knocked up and big. She was the only one who didn't even seem to blame me that much for knocking her up. Wish I could say the same for her parents."

"Oh," Torch blinked.

"I mean she wasn't exactly a virgin when we hooked up! She didn't get her nickname Rollback Rita for nothing!" Ripper said. "Every time you took her out for a decent meal she'd roll on her back for ya! And I gave her a good meal at Rob's Roadkill Restaurant. Man that woman could put away possum like nobody's business."

"You gotta like a girl who can hold her possum," Monkeywrench admitted.

"What a night. Best fifteen bucks I ever spent," Ripper sighed wistfully. "Oh Rita. Again I don't know why her parents were so mad. They had to have known their daughter was a slut! She had more men than the Australian Volunteer Coast Guard. Actually she dated nearly an entire unit if the Australian Volunteer Coast Guard one weekend. You see one teenage girl ride off with fifteen huge guys in a jeep, you have to come up with some conclusions right?"

"Hey if you didn't knock her up, somebody else would have," Torch said.

"Exactly!" Ripper said. "Last I saw her she was being dragged off kicking and screaming by some folks from some religious girl's reformatory. Wow, I never saw so many nuns get kicked like that in my life."

"And you never saw her again?" Torch asked.

"Actually we made a plan for me to break her out and…" Ripper began. "Uh oh…I **knew **I was supposed to do something that weekend!"

"You left her to rot didn't you?" Road Pig asked.

"I'm sure she got out eventually," Ripper said sheepishly. "It's not my fault! That was the month I started experimenting with rocket bottles and turtles! Ironically, that was inspired by my shop teacher. When he was still on the meds of course."

"Perhaps it is just as well," Road Pig said in his Donald Voice. "Something tells me Ripper that you are not exactly qualified to be Father of the Year."

"O-Or Father of the Week!" Road Pig added.

"Speaking of weak…Wasn't there another guy in our group?" Torch thought. "I remember there used to be another guy in our circle for a bit."

"If you mean that jerk Thrasher he took off a long time ago and good riddance!" Monkeywrench snorted.

"No, I mean that other guy," Torch said.

"Oh wait I know who you are talking about," Ripper said. "That poacher guy who joined the Dreadnoks a while back. Gnawgie…something or other."

"Gnawgahyde," Buzzer said. "How could you forget him? He had a worse body odor problem than Torch."

"He did," Torch agreed. "Didn't he quit the Dreadnoks or something?"

"N-No, he said he had some b-business in the African wilderness to attend to," Road Pig spoke up. "Wanted to blow some lions up!"

"Oh Yeah. Ripper was supposed to pick him up after we got settled in our new base," Buzzer said. "Wait…"

"Uh oh…" Ripper blinked. "I **knew** I forgot to do something that week!"

"So am I to assume our comrade Gnawgahyde is **still **in the jungles of Africa?" Road Pig sighed in his Donald voice.

"**Still**? It's been over fifteen years!" Monkeywrench said. "He's either dead or found his way out by now!"

"Either way the problem probably took care of itself," Ripper said.

"All right guys, let's make a note," Buzzer groaned as he rubbed his head. "If we ever need to be picked up somewhere let's not have Ripper do it."

"Good advice. Getting a little too smoky in here…" Ripper coughed as more smoke filled the room.

"I think the ribs are done," Buzzer said.

"Done! They're freaking burned!" Ripper shouted as he went to check. "Torch you were supposed to watch the grill!"

"I did. I watched as the grill caught on fire," Torch laughed. "I like fire."

"It's time for your medication again isn't it?" Buzzer sighed.

"I dunno," Torch snickered. He laughed so hard he fell off his seat. "Ow! Why does the floor always have to be so hard?"

"See Torch, this is why we don't play 'How Hard Can You Hit Your Head Against Stuff' anymore," Monkeywrench sighed.

"Why? I was real good at that game," Torch snickered.

"A little too good," Buzzer sighed.

Meanwhile down the hall….

"All right blokes, keep moving! Move it!" Zarana yelled as she oversaw the Cobra Lackeys as they sanded the walls and prepared to lay the carpet on the floor.

"All right, I'm going to get the furniture," The Baroness told Zarana.

"Good. Baroness are you sure that the first thing we do is decorating the rec room?" Zarana asked. "I mean lord knows the place needed a change but…"

"This is only the first steps of our new regime," The Baroness said. "Change must happen from within before we can create change without."

"Change without?" Zarana asked.

"It's a yoga expression," The Baroness rolled her eyes. "Or was it something Yoda said? I can never get those straight."

"I hear ya," Zarana said. She turned to some Cobra Lackeys who were about to start painting. "Okay boys get moving."

"Wait a second. What are you painting? I told you I was going to get the paint?" The Baroness asked.

"I found some of this instant paint lying around," Zarana said as the Cobra Lackeys put up two paint samples on the wall. "Now we can choose from one of these two colors. Caribbean Sunrise or Sunflower Yellow."

"Well it's obvious which shade is superior," The Baroness sniffed.

"I agree, only one stands out," Zarana nodded.

"Sunflower Yellow," The Baroness said.

"Caribbean Sunrise," Zarana said at the same time.

"WHAT?" Both women snapped at the same time.

"How can you pick Caribbean Sunrise? Sunflower Yellow is the superior color!" The Baroness snapped.

"Sunflower Yellow sucks!" Zarana snapped. "I'm telling you Caribbean Sunrise is a better color!"

"Is it just me or do they both look the same?" One Cobra grunt whispered to another. The other one shrugged his shoulders.

"Look I am in charge so I say we put in Sunflower Yellow," The Baroness said.

"Hold on, who said **you** were in charge?" Zarana pointed. "I thought we were supposed to take over Cobra together!"

"We are, but since I have the most experience…" The Baroness began.

"Experience? In **what**? Sitting around and doing nothing?" Zarana snarled.

"I have been with this organization since almost the very beginning! Long before you entered the picture!" The Baroness snapped.

"Baroness, sitting around playing footsie with Destro is no basis for leadership," Zarana snapped.

"Oh and you think you are more qualified?" The Baroness snapped. "You are only Zartan's sister!"

"I'm second in command of the Dreadnoks, Sister!" Zarana snapped.

"Really? I thought Zandar was second in command?" The Baroness blinked.

"He tried to be but nobody listened to him," Zarana said. "So I got the job. After Zartan those Dreadnoks follow my orders!"

"That's right. You're their **babysitter,**" The Baroness sneered. "But running Cobra is going to take more than feeding donuts and grape soda to the troops and supplying bail money."

"At least I didn't get my job lying on my **backside!**" Zarana snapped. "Unlike somebody else I know!"

"The point is **I** am in charge! And if I say I want Sunflower Yellow, we put Sunflower Yellow on the walls! That's that!" The Baroness snapped.

"Oh it is, is it?" Zarana snapped.

"It is!" The Baroness snapped. "So do your job while I get the furniture!" She stormed out of the room.

"Oh I'll do it all right!" Zarana snapped. She turned to the painters. "Caribbean Sunrise! That's what we're putting up! Don't just stand there like a couple of bumps on the log! Do it!"

"But they're both just yellow!" A Cobra Lackey said. Zarana growled. "Shutting up now!"

While that was going on let's see what is happening in the infirmary shall we?

"Destro…" Cobra Commander moaned as he lay in the hospital bed, arms and body covered in bandages.

"Yes Cobra Commander?" Destro asked. His arms and legs were in casts.

"What happened to my life?" Cobra Commander asked. "Where did I go wrong?"

"That depends," Destro sighed. "Are you looking for a specific moment or would you like the whole list?"

"Why did everything in my life go so wrong?" Cobra Commander moaned. "All I ever wanted was to bring peace to the world. By controlling all the humans in it and subjecting them to my will. And having limitless power and tons of cash. Is that so wrong?"

"I take it that is a rhetorical question?" Destro moaned.

"And I can't just blame the Joes for this," Cobra Commander said. "Although you have to admit they didn't exactly help the situation. The real problem is that everyone around me is a complete moron."

"That's good Commander," Destro sighed. "The first step is admitting that all your problems are **someone else's** fault!"

"That's because it is **everyone else's** fault!" Cobra Commander snapped.

"These next few months are just going to **fly** by…" Destro moaned. "Speaking of flying, where did that bird brained Doctor Mindbender run off to?"

"Here we go!" Dr. Mindbender walked in the room cheerfully with Zartan behind him. He was holding some kind of weird ray gun. "Good news! My bio accelerator is finally finished!"

"And this is a cause for celebration **why?"** Cobra Commander asked.

"The bio accelerator ray speeds up the body's metabolism and immune system," Mindbender explained. "It will speed up the body's natural healing process. If it works your broken bones and injures will be healed in a matter of minutes!"

"And if it doesn't?" Cobra Commander asked.

"You…will probably be in the infirmary a bit longer," Mindbender coughed. "But I am certain that this will work. I worked on my lab assistants. Most of them."

"I'm just here to watch," Zartan grinned.

"This is going to hurt, isn't it?" Destro moaned.

"Would I be here taping this if it **wasn't?**" Zartan grinned as he pulled out a small video camera.

"You might experience some discomfort…" Mindbender prepared the ray. "Oh who am I kidding? You are going to experience a **lot** of discomfort. Just try not to pass out from the pain."

"Oh crap…" Cobra Commander moaned before the pain hit. "I hate my life."

Let's go back to the Baroness and Zarana shall we?

"What the hell is all this?" The Baroness snapped as she looked around the redecorated room. "I thought I told you to put Sunflower Yellow on the walls!"

"Yeah and I told them to put up Caribbean Sunrise!" Zarana huffed.

"How could you countermand my orders?" The Baroness snapped.

"It was very easy," Zarana snarled. "The second your fat backside left the room, I told the troops what to do and they followed my orders!"

"Oh they **did,** did they?" The Baroness snarled as she glared at the troops.

"Uh Baroness…." One Cobra Lackey gulped. "To be fair…Zarana is very good with a gun. And a taser."

"Can't blame the troops for having some common sense and good taste!" Zarana huffed. "Which is more than you have!"

"WHAT?" The Baroness yelled.

"If you are gonna put in those ugly tan couches, I can put Caribbean Sunrise on the wall!" Zarana snapped as she pointed at the new couches in the room.

"For the last time the couches are not tan, they are neutral!" The Baroness snapped.

"That's what tan is! A neutral color!" Zarana yelled. "Still it's better than Sunflower Yellow!"

"Nothing is better than Sunflower Yellow! Especially not Caribbean Sunrise!" The Baroness shouted.

"But they're both the same!" The Cobra Grunt moaned. "One's just slightly lighter than the other! They're both yellow!"

"Dude it doesn't matter as long as we're getting paid," Another Cobra Grunt moaned.

"Wait, when was the last time we got paid?" The first Cobra Grunt asked.

"Uh…You know, I don't know," A third Cobra Grunt realized.

"You call Sunflower Yellow a stupid color one more time…" The Baroness snarled.

"Sunflower Yellow is a stupid color!" Zarana got in the Baroness' face.

"That's it!" The Baroness attacked Zarana. "I should have known better than to team up with a backwoods slut like yourself!"

"Look who's talking, you stuck up streetwalker!" Zarana fought back. "I knew you were going to hog everything and try to push me around but I teamed up with you anyway! Now I remember why I hang around the blokes so much! It's because I can't stand backstabbing two faced bitches like you!"

"You dare call me a street walker you common piece of thieving trash?" The Baroness snarled.

"You're right. Streetwalkers are **smarter** and sleep with a better class of men!" Zarana sneered. "Besides, nobody in their right mind would **pay **to have sex with you! Now that I think about it, nobody would have sex with you for free!"

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE DEAD!" The Baroness yelled as she tackled Zarana.

"Come on guys," The First Cobra Grunt spoke up. "While they're settling this we gotta go talk about our paychecks to our union rep."

"We have a union rep?" Another Cobra Grunt asked.

"Yeah we do. Remember Fred?" The First Cobra Grunt asked. "After he got shot out of the cannon into that piranha filled river, Bob took over."

"Bob? That idiot?" A Third Grunt spoke up. "Why him?"

"Because Bob's the one who shot Fred out of the cannon," The First Grunt said. "Come on."

The lackeys left the room just as the Dreadnoks walked in, smelling like smoke. "Hey where's everybody going?" Monkeywrench asked.

"Stuck up four eyed bitch!" Zarana yelled as she fought with the Baroness.

"Insolent pink haired floozy!" The Baroness yelled as she fought back.

"Oh…" Monkeywrench realized as he saw the women fight. "That's why."

"Back up boys," Torch ordered. "Give'em room!"

"Yeah the last time someone accidentally got in the middle of one of their catfights, Torch ended up in the hospital for a week," Buzzer said.

"Oh right," Torch looked at his left arm. "I was wondering this morning where I got this scar from."

"Right that was the day I was supposed to go visit you and give you that box of chocolate frosted donuts," Ripper nodded.

"You **didn't** visit me," Torch gave him a look. "What happened to the donuts?"

"Uh…" Ripper blinked. "Would you believe the donut fairy took them back because they were defective?"

"Oh that makes sense," Torch scratched his head. "We all know how picky she is about quality donuts."

"He **does** believe it…Oh Lord," Road Pig moaned in his Donald Voice.

Then he spoke in his Road Pig voice. "S-Sometimes it's n-not easy being the smart ones in this group!"

"Well at least we know the damn healing ray works…" Destro moaned as he walked into the room. "It works so we are in agonizing pain but it beats spending months with Cobra Commander in the same room."

"Oh hey Destro," Monkeywrench waved. "I see you're up."

"Barely," Destro moaned as he leaned against a wall.

"All right," Cobra Commander staggered in. "I **know** one of you degenerates has some drugs. Just give 'em to me! Any drug will do as long as I don't feel anything anymore!"

"Oh sorry Commander," Torch scratched his head. "We're all out."

"Yeah we had some stuff but uh," Ripper shrugged. "They kind of got burned on account they got caught on fire. Not to mention some chairs got burned. And the south side of the base."

"Of course…" Cobra Commander sighed.

CRASH!

"DIE YOU OLD HAG!" Zarana yelled.

SMASH!

"YOU FIRST YOU UPSTART BRAT!" The Baroness yelled back.

"Well I see the Baroness has found a new target," Cobra Commander sighed. "Looks like you're off the hook Destro."

"Good. Because I don't think I could have survived any more of her attention," Destro sighed. "What set them off **this** time?"

"Don't know," Monkeywrench shrugged.

"We just walked in as soon as they started going at it," Buzzer explained.

"I wonder what they're fighting about?" Torch asked.

"Oh they were probably just taking over Cobra in our absence," Cobra Commander waved. "No big deal. I do like what they've done with this room. Especially the carpet. Very nice."

"Hmmm, Beach Sand," Destro remarked as he looked at the floor, ignoring the women fighting. "Good color. I like it."

"It's nice and cushy," Monkeywrench commented. "Very high quality fibers."

"Ooh and I like the colors of the couches," Cobra Commander said. "Neutral but stylish."

CRASH!

"They really add class to the room," Destro said. "We should get the replacement furniture in the same color."

"DIE YOU BITCH!" Zarana yelled as she body slammed the Baroness onto a couch, partially breaking it.

"Is it me or is there a little more light in this room?" Buzzer looked around.

"Oh it's the paint," Monkeywrench said. "Makes it look brighter. I really like Caribbean Sunrise."

"Really? I've always been partial to Sunflower Yellow myself," Destro looked around. "But this does work."

SMASH

"You have to admit they do have decent decorating skills," Cobra Commander remarked.

CRASH!

"And they are equally skilled in the demolition department," Cobra Commander added.

POW!

Both Zarana and the Baroness hit each other at the same time and both went down flat. "Not to mention a pretty good right hook," Torch agreed.


End file.
